


Masquerade Feast

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Kinkalot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Self Explanatory Title.Kinkalot 2019 Bonus Challenge #1





	Masquerade Feast

"Merlin, the assassin is going to strike Arthur at that feast and you know it; it's the perfect opportunity. You've saved his life countless times, why should this be any different?"  
Merlin hated when Gaius was right. It was no secret to the king's protective circle that the assassin was ready to attack. You'd have thought that having a trained murderer out to kill him would have perhaps stopped Arthur from arranging this feast, but common sense be damned! He'd obviously sooner die than miss the opportunity to welcome potential wives to Camelot.  
In an absolute moment of madness after Princess Mithian's departure, Arthur realised that he was in fact very alone. He didn't want a wife to love, as he knew that he loved Gwen and no other; but he did want a companion. Of course, Princess Mithian would have been perfect but Arthur royally screwed up that idea (which Merlin had absolutely nothing to do with, of course).  
"Because I can not go like that. He will know that I'm not there Gaius! What is a royal feast without the royal manservant feeding you grapes and wiping your backside?" Merlin snapped, a little more bitterly than he meant. Gaius winced. "I don't actually wipe his backside." Merlin mumbled, to which Gaius raised a threatening eyebrow.  
"Listen to me, Merlin," the old physician warned, pointing a calloused finger at Merlin's face. "If you think this is the worst thing imaginable then you are wrong. I'd dress you like an old witch if it meant saving this kingdom. Now put them on, get the mask and get yourself there because if Arthur dies it's on your conscience!"  
Gaius then slammed the door behind him as he left Merlin's room; leaving Merlin to stare hatefully at the very royal set of robes before him, and the crown and mask that sat on a pillow on his bed.

  
~~

  
Arthur sat, agitated, on a stool in the decoration-adorned courtyard-turned-outdoor ballroom. It was lovely and all, the musicians and the food and the women; but there was something missing.  
"Where on earth is Merlin?" Arthur grunted in Gwaine's direction.  
"Arthur with all due respect, you are surrounded by about two hundred people in masks. He's probably right in front of your eyes." Gwaine sighed, before waving in the direction of a lady with long blonde curls and a startling golden dress.  
"What is a royal feast without the royal manservant pouring my drinks and feeding me grapes and keeping me sane an-"  
"Grapes, mm?" Gwaine asked, and even through the mask Arthur could sense Gwaine's expression.  
"He doesn't actually feed me grapes." Arthur mumbled.  
"I see." Gwaine smirked. Arthur wondered where Gwaine had managed to find such a mask. It covered his eyes only, swirling down past his ear and worked delicately into his hair on one side. It was golden and royal blue.  
On the contrary, Arthur's mask was mostly plain. It was a rich emerald green, with a hint of golden lining at the edges. Rich, yes, but not royal. Sir Leon would not have the king making himself obvious when there was a killer on the loose.  
Somewhere amongst this two-hundred strong crowd there was an assassin. And somewhere else was Merlin, probably getting drunk on cider and making even more of a fool out of himself.  
"Well as much as I like sitting and sulking with you, I'd quite like to make acquaintance with someone a little less miserable." Gwaine said, before punching Arthur on the arm and walking forth into the party of the year.  
Arthur tilted his head to the side, watching as men and women laughed, joked, ate, kissed, swayed and generally enjoyed themselves. It seemed like a good idea at the time, to keep himself disguised. After all, assassin aside, if these women knew he was the King, they would flock to him. He just wanted a genuine friend.  
"Woo! Now we're really getting started!" Gwaine shouted as he pointed to the far side entrance to the courtyard. Riding in on a lone black stallion was a tall man in mostly black robes. Even from here, Arthur could see his intricate red mask glimmering in the candle-light; and a slim golden band like a halo around his head.  
_Great,_ Arthur thought. _Now they think he's the King_.

  
~~

Merlin squirmed as he dismounted the horse. Elegance and grace, he thought as he turned to gently stroke the horse's nose, before handing her reigns to a smiling stable boy.  
"Thank you, your highness, we'll take good care of him." the young boy said.  
Merlin squirmed. Of course they would think he was royal, he was wearing a damn crown. He reminded himself repeatedly to be proper, to be regal, to not falter at the circumstances. He reminded himself that he was here to save the king's life.  
He spotted Arthur immediately, and even though they were a courtyard apart Merlin could tell that Arthur was returning his gaze. He'd probably be furious at the idea of a Prince being Present at this party, on the hunt for all of the women that Arthur had invited all for himself.  
Merlin smirked, an agreed expression which Gaius said gave him a sense of character and ego; Similar to the expression Uther wore at these feasts. 

Robes, crown, mask, posture and smile at the ready, Merlin made his way into the crowd ahead.

~~

"Leon, who is- who is this- this- this _clotpole_?!" Arthur asked frantically, gesturing to where the tall, dark stranger was chatting animatedly to a group of young women.  
"Probably some arsey Prince that heard about the party. But I wouldn't worry about it, Arthur, he looks a bit full of himself anyway. Now would you mind? I was rather busy."  
Arthur looked back to the black-haired lady that Leon had been kissing moments before.  
"Sorry," Arthur grunted.  
"Yeah, I know. Look, just enjoy yourself. Just for tonight, okay? No one knows you're you." Leon whispered with a friendly pat to Arthur's shoulder.  
So in heed of Leon's words, Arthur mingled with the crowd. He talked politely to princesses from various places, and to women and men who were equally as friendly. In a way it made him sad; he'd think of Gwen, then of Merlin. Surely he would have noticed by now if Merlin was here. He knew him better than anyone.  
After perhaps a few hours, Arthur found himself at the buffet table picking at a chicken leg.  
"Well aren't you a sorry sight." asked Elyan. Arthur didn't even turn around because yes, he was a sorry sight in his green and gold robes and lack of company.  
"I've just met someone I think you'll like actually. He's- actually I don't know his name. You're very similar though!"  
Arthur didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go to bed. It was getting late and he was surrounded by drunken, flirtatious people throwing themselves at each other. Gwaine had left not too long ago with a girl on each arm, for heavens sake.  
"Here we go, Adam." Adam was the last-minute name Arthur was using as a disguise. "This is Prince er, what did you say your name was?"  
Arthur turned around, grumpy handshake at the ready and met a pair of incredible stormy blue eyes.

~~

Merlin's brain stopped working. He had been avoiding this all night, but he'd let himself get distracted by people and jokes and food; and he was not expecting a awe-stricken Arthur right in front of his face.  
"You alright?" Elyan asked, waving a hand in front of Merlin's eyes.  
"What? Yes, of course. Uh, sorry what did you say?" Merlin asked, struggling to pull away from Arthur's gaze.  
"Your name, I don't think you ever said."  
"Oh yes, I'm Prince Mer-Emrys! Prince Emrys!" Gods, that was the cider.  
"Emrys?" Arthur asked, looking quizzically at Merlin's face. "Where have I heard that before?"  
"Oh you've heard of me? I'm _flattered!_" Merlin said, allowing the smirk to return to his face. He took the hand Arthur had been holding out for a while and shook it once, firmly. A handshake worthy of a King.  
Arthur glanced at Elyan, who shrugged his shoulders. "I'll leave you two to make friends." Elyan giggled, before strolling away.  
Merlin supposed it was funny to Elyan. All night he had made himself out to be pompous and big-headed; yet mostly bearable and still likeable. Merlin could understand Elyan's humorous intentions, but now he was alone with Arthur and he had to pretend not to know who he was.  
"Actually, I don't think I have heard of you." Arthur said carefully, picking up a sweet pastry and playing with it between his fingers.  
"Oh, there is no need to play that card. I'll happily tell you more about myself without you pretending not to know." Merlin said, as snobbery as possible.  
"Oh, is that right?" Arthur asked, an amused smile working across his face.  
"Yeah, that's right." Merlin replied, taking the pastry from Arthur's hands and slowly placing it in his mouth.  
Arthur's eyes stayed level with Merlin's lips for a moment before roaming down Merlin's body.  
"How about we talk while we dance?" Arthur asked; and thought his entire nervous system went into absolute panic at the idea, Merlin replied immediately.  
"What a splendid idea."

~~

As Arthur danced, he looked around at the other 'couples'. He was grateful that Camelot's rules could be bent at gatherings with the other kingdoms, and that certain laws did not uphold.  
At first, it was nothing more than just swaying to the slow music, 'Prince Emrys'' hands placed gently on his hips. Not firm like you'd expect from a Prince. Arthur smirked.  
"We aren't doing much talking." Prince Emrys said shyly, his eyes beautiful behind his sparkling red mask. Up close, Arthur could see the delicate golden embroidery around the edges. _Very Camelot_, he thought.  
"No, we aren't" Arthur said with a grin, and Prince Emrys responded with his own grin.  
"Is something funny, Adam?" Prince Emrys asked.  
"Actually, yes. Quite." Arthur said, pulling away from Prince Emrys' body and taking his hand. Wordlessy he led Prince Emrys to a corridor behind the band, tossing a coin in the bands direction with a very clear wink, which at these kinds of feasts only meant one thing.  
Immediately, the music changed from peaceful to more upbeat; from melodic to low and sensual. And as Arthur pulled Prince Emrys around a corner and pushed him up against the stone wall, he smiled with a genuine happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

~~

If ever there was a time in Merlin's life where he could trade places with a body buried miles inside the earth, it was now.  
"Come on then, _your highness_," Arthur breathed. "Let's dance."  
"Adam I'm not sure that's a good ide- _Oh!_"  
Merlin gasped as Arthur pushed his body against his own and when he felt a hand slide between his back and the wall, he allowed himself the honour of pushing back into the King's grip, so that Arthur's hand was firmly on his-  
No. He thought to himself. He was supposed to be a Prince, and Princes didn't get pushed against walls and fondled with.  
Instead, Merlin took a different approach. Grasping Arthur's sides, he pulled on his magic, spinning them around so Arthur was thrown back against the wall. "Alright then, dancing it is," he growled, then he moved backwards, pulling Arthur so close that they were touching everywhere, and Merlin could feel that Arthur was just excited as he was and it was all wrong because Arthur was probably drunk but he had never realised how much he had wanted this to happen until now.  
They turned to the music, grabbing and pulling, fighting for dominance all the way. The ignored the panic that seemed to be ensuing in the courtyard. Calls of "where is the king?" echoed behind them as Arthur and Merlin made their way away from the music, constantly moving and thrusting and spinning.  
"You are a hell of a dancer., Prince Emrys" Arthur gasped as Merlin pushed him backwards through a door.  
"You seem surprised, Adam." Merlin flirted, taking Arthur's arms and walking him backwards to a wall.  
"Maybe I am," Arthur replied, suddenly turning them and without hesitation, firmly locking his lips with Merlin's.  
He wanted to pull away, to scream because of how wrong it all was; but instead he found his mouth opening willfully as Arthur's tongue made contact with his own.  
After a few minutes of desperate intimacy, Arthur pulled away.  
"Adam, what- are you sure you-"  
Merlin blinked when Arthur placed a finger upon his lips.  
"Shh. You know why I'm surprised by all of this?" Arthur asked, moving forward so that his lips were just say touching Merlin's, teasing.  
"Why?" Merlin answered, nipping Arthur's bottom lip as he did so.  
"Mmm," Arthur hummed as the hand that had previously been on Merlin's hip worked its way down and around, teasing slow and steady as Arthur's pupil's widened.  
Then, as he closed his hand over Merlin's clothed arousal, he moved his lips around to Merlin's ear to whisper:  
"Because I didn't realise my manservant was such a harlot."

~~

Sir Leon called off the search for King Arthur after pausing outside of the King's chambers.  
"You should speak like that all the time, Merlin. You sound good with a lower voice." Arthur had said.  
"Yeah? Maybe you should use your mouth like that all the time too. It would certainly save my ears."  
Leon smiled at the sound of Arthur hitting Merlin.  
Another dramatic feast, but at least Arthur found his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed but there we are


End file.
